1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a first film-modifying method and an acid transfer resin film-forming composition used for the first film-modifying method.
2. Discussion of the Background
A pattern-forming method using a radiation-sensitive resin composition that includes an acid-dissociable functional group-containing resin and an acid generator has been known in the field of microfabrication such as production of integrated circuit devices. According to this method, an acid is generated from the acid generator upon exposure, and a specific functional group dissociates from the acid-dissociable functional group-containing resin due to the acid, so that the resin becomes alkali-soluble.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-340129 discloses a method that liquefies a resist material using a solvent, and ejects the liquefied resist material to a necessary area from an inkjet head to directly form a pattern. Since this method does not utilize a photolithographic process, the resist material does not include an acid generator.
A radiation-sensitive resin composition exhibits its effects due to an acid generator and an acid-dissociable functional group-containing resin. However, a radiation-sensitive resin composition that does not include an acid generator, or a radiation-sensitive resin composition that does not allow an acid generator or a residue thereof to remain, may be required. In this case, a pattern cannot be formed by a known photolithographic process using an exposure step and a development step. Therefore, a novel pattern-forming method has been desired.